


just us now

by persimonne



Series: In the end, they were related [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Han Solo Dies, Incest, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Han Solo, on his last leg, confesses to his son that he has a sister.





	just us now

**Author's Note:**

>   


“Thank you,” Kylo Ren whispers, lower lip trembling, while he guts Han solo with his lightsaber.

The old man – a fool – brings his hand over his lost son’s face. He’s already forgiven him, and he uses his last breath to tell him what he should have told him nineteen years ago.

“She’s your sister,” he stutters, while his hand abandons his son’s face and his body falls into the abyss.

Kylo Ren is aghast. Somehow, deep in his guts, he’s always known he wasn’t alone in this Galaxy. He’s felt this since he was ten years old, since the dreams of another lost soul began haunting his lonely nights. Someone cries above him. Lifting his gaze, he sees her, her dirty face streaked with tears: his half-sister – the girl. Rey.

He doesn’t have the time to think about his father’s infidelity – no wonder he never had the time for Leia and him – that he’s hit by a sudden and searing pain in his left side, and his knees buckle under him. The Wookiee shot him with his bowcaster.

In a fit of adrenaline he stumbles to his feet, but she’s already running away. His sister. The only person he cares about. He wants her – even more than before.

  
  
  


Rey’s skin is covered in goosebumps, and she isn’t sure if the cause is the snow surrounding her or the intensity of emotion in his eyes. There is something in his gaze, something that makes her blood freeze in her veins, and her heart gallop like mad at the same time. They’re bonded somehow, she’s sure of that. He’s peered into her soul and she’s done the same with his. He killed Han Solo, and she’s hungry for revenge.

“Finn!” she shouts. Her friend turns towards her, snowflakes caught in his hair and in his eyelashes. “Go with Chewie, help him with the bombs and the Falcon.” 

His face falls. “I came back here to save you, I’m not leaving you alone.”

Rey bites her lips. “I already saved myself when you arrived. I can handle Kylo Ren.”

“Are you sure, Rey? He’s dangerous, he will hurt you.” She can hear the heartbreak in her friend’s voice, clear as the mornings on Jakku.

“He won’t. He wants me unscathed. The only way you can truly help me is if you let me face him alone, Finn. I can’t think properly if I have to worry about your safety.”

He closes his eyes, and nods. Rey hugs him tight, and he touches his forehead against hers.

“Take these,” he says, handing her the blue saber and extracting a homing beacon bracelet from his pocket.

Rey indulges him, hanging the weapon at her belt and fastening the device around her left wrist. “I’ll activate it when I’m ready to leave. Now go, our time is running out.”

  
  
  


Finn leaves her without looking back, and she exhales. She turns around and runs, tracing her steps until the exit to the base.

Kylo Ren is there, waiting for her. He’s wounded, the snow at his feet stained red with his blood. She stops in front of him, a hand around the lightsaber hilt. It shouldn’t be possible, but he looks taller than before, and his eyes are hungry. This should frighten her, and it does, rightfully. She’ll never surrender to him.

“It's just us now,” he whispers, and he takes a step towards her. 

She ignites the saber, its pale blue light casting shadows on his angular face. He doesn’t stop, extending a hand. Rey takes a step back, even if her heart is telling her to stop and listen to him.

“Stay away from me,” she seethes, and his face falls.

“Han Solo didn’t tell you?” he asks, pain clear in his voice.

Tell her what? Rey’s dying to know, but her mouth is sealed, and her feet are already taking her away from him. Nineteen years on Jakku taught her to flee first, kill if needed, and ask questions later. The ground is slippery, unfamiliar, and the trees will undoubtedly slow her down. Coming back was a mistake. He’s a monster, and nothing will stop him.

She’s running, her feet tainting the white blanket covering the dying planet, the trees a blur in her peripheral view. He’s behind her, his laboured breath deafening, the insane noise of his red blade sickening. The wound marring his side is not slowing him in the slightest, and she cries when she feels his leather glove graze her shoulder. 

Her movements a blur, she turns around and hits him, but he’s quick to parry her blade. Opening her eyes, she looks at his face. His skin is nigh translucent – his wound took its toll on him, in the end – and the violet light coming from their joined blades hits his face in the wrong places, making him almost beautiful in his monstrosity. 

“You’ll come with me,” he says, but this only fuels her rage, making her disengage their blades and strike again. 

He manages to ward off her attack, and she flees again, taking advantage of her slim body to zoom between the bare trunks on her path. Despite his size he’s not slow, and he simply cuts the trees with his flaming blade instead of dodging them. She knows him by now. He’s more than ready to raze the whole forest to reach her. She would do the same in his stead.

He’s behind her again, and in a desperate last fit of adrenaline she turns around, swinging her sword blindly. He cries, the sickening smell of charred flesh permeating the air, and she keeps running without turning back even once, the right side of her face on fire like she hit herself instead of him.

“Rey!” he cries, and she runs even if her tendons are burning, without looking back. 

Her face hurts and pulses and she almost want to claw at her skin. Trees and naked branches zoom past her, but she can hear his saber tear another tree down. And another. And a third one. Her muscles are tired by now.

“Rey, please!” he pants again, and he’s already behind her, regardless of his multiple wounds.

Nothing can stop him. She knows it’s the end when she stumbles on a hidden root, and he’s on her in a matter of seconds, his body a heavy presence behind her, his arms sneaking around her waist, lifting her up like she’s a ragdoll. She tries to kick him, but he’s strong, and ruthless, and his arms around her body are criminally warm. 

“Rey, listen to me,” he pleads, sneaking a gloved hand over her meager breast, looking for her heart. “Han Solo lied to us. You’re not alone. You never were.”

Her head is spinning, his arms the only thing preventing her body from crumpling on the freezing ground. He turns her around, his hand on her shoulder, not holding her captive anymore. Her traitorous body shivers, almost missing his touch, and the thought makes her nauseous. 

They eyes meet briefly, but her gaze gets drawn to the right side of his face, now marred by her hand. She’s bisected him from eyebrow to chest, his charred tunic revealing her handiwork. He doesn’t seem to care about his appearance in the slightest, and his eyes – now luminous – never abandon hers.

“Rey,” he whispers, his voice unsteady. “You have a brother.”

He’s talking about himself. She knows, she just knows. Her heart skips a beat, and she’s already forgotten how he abducted her, tied her on an interrogation chair, followed her in a mad chase in the snow. She knows he’s telling the truth, and his gaze takes her breath away. She can’t kill him anymore. Kylo Ren is her only surviving relative.

Tears running down her cheeks, she’s frozen on the spot, her blood singing in her veins and the crotch of her leggings damp with her juices. She’s wet, and he squeezes her shoulders between his hands, the creaking of his gloves deafening despite their soft leather, loud in the soundless forest. 

Rey is quick. She takes his wrists in her hands, bringing them down between their panting bodies, and she crashes her chest against his, her chin held high. His gaze is ravenous, and he doesn’t scoot away at the contact. It takes her less than a second to kiss him.

His lips are the softest thing Rey has ever tasted. Softer than insta-bread, softer than the sweets she wolfed down at Maz’s castle, softer than the feeble memory of her faceless parents she used to lull her to sleep. She bites him, her front teeth sinking into his plump lower lip, making him growl against her mouth. Han Solo didn’t even bother to tell her that he was her real father. Kylo Ren is her family now. The only family that wants her.

He’s as hard as she is wet, and feeling how much he desires her almost makes her faint. He wanted her from the moment he saw her, he wanted her even before knowing the truth. She wants him only now that she knows that they’re half-siblings, and he won't – can’t – leave her. Just the two of them, an unbreakable bond cemented by their shared blood. Their tongues touch, hot and humid and addictive, and she’s lost forever, the homing beacon Finn gave her quickly forgotten, her brother’s arms and body and mouth the only things that matter, now.

Kylo’s hands caress her neck, descending on her breast, making her shiver. Her nipples pebble under his touch, and he interrupts the kiss to whisper in her ear.

“I’m yours. Are you mine?”

Rey can’t even imagine being wanted so much, it’s like a drug. There is no need to answer his question, and she kisses him again, her left hand sneaking into his disheveled hair – damp with sweat and humidity – bringing his body against hers. She’s hungry, and she humps his thigh, his erection trapped between their bodies, harder than ever. 

Her brother’s gaze never leaves Rey’s eyes, and for the first time in her life – under a storm, on a dying planet – she feels protected, and wanted, and loved, and she doesn’t care who’s erection she’s now caressing through soft leather, as long as he’ll never leave her.

A hand sneaks between her legs, shy and tentative and delicate, until he gulps in her ear.

“You’re wet. For your brother.”

She smiles, wild and untethered, and bites him where the charred collar of his tunic exposes his wounded neck. His breath hitches, and his pupils dilate even further in the dim light of the forest, gloved fingers finally sliding against damp fabric. There is blood on her tongue, and her clit is hard like a diamond.

A hand behind the nape of his neck, Rey pushes him down until their mouths clash again, and she lets him taste his own blood on his tongue. He groans into her mouth and – after removing his outer cloak – he pushes her on the otherwise freezing ground. She complies, her skin burning under his feverish kisses, one of his hands between her legs again, fighting with the sheer fabric of her pants.

She doesn’t even manage to help her brother remove them and he’s already torn the garment apart, the cool air of Starkiller Base clashing with her burning sex, his hands keeping her legs spread in front of him. He’s watching her with the eyes of a wild animal, ready to eat her alive, his gloved fingers exploring her folds with impatience. 

But when he finally finds what he’s looking for, and she can’t suppress a moan – echoing between the trees – he slows down, pushing the pad of his thumb delicately against her clit, smirking while she thrashes beneath him. He’s panting, his eyes luminous – he’s definitely beautiful, and Rey moans wildly. 

“Do you like your brother’s attentions, Little Sister?” He gloats, skin crinkling around the slash across his face. “I thought about doing this while you were asleep. I was thinking about how to keep you with me forever, but you were faster.”

Rey gasps, delighted, as he pinches her clit between thumb and forefinger. She’s near, electricity spreading through her limbs.

“You’re not alone,” he whispers, hard cock rubbing against her knee. “Now that you know the truth, you’ll never leave me again.”

She’s coming. He keeps touching her – the sweetest torture – even after she tries to close her legs, overwhelmed by the first orgasm of her life not brought by her own fingers, in the shelter of her collapsed AT-AT. Her whole body is on fire, and she feels herself fall, the knowledge that he’s her brother – his fingers on her cunt – the only safeline she has.

But she doesn’t remain passive, she can’t. His words make her shiver, spurring her into action, making her jump on him, straddling his now prone body – it’s like they never stopped fighting, and she can’t let him win. 

She extends her hand over his trousers, caressing his length, making him gasp – she has the high ground now. It’s a sound she wants to hear again, and she frees him from his leather garment with a smirk, enjoying the shock etched on his angular face. His skin is velvet against the palm of her hand, and she uncovers the tip of his cock from its foreskin, tasting him with her tongue, making him cry with pleasure.

Rey smirks, her hand working his length, his voice echoing in the forest while the world around them crumbles. “If I’m not alone, neither are you,” she drones. “You’ll stay with me forever, Brother.”

He’s already coming – trembling under her spread thighs, white ropes of come staining her own hand and his black clothes, no need to respond to her question. They both know the answer – they saw their future, solid and clear. He rises, uncaring about the stains covering them, and kisses her again, embracing her, sheltering her against the Universe. It’s just them, now.

The ground shakes around them, trees falling one after another – the Resistance is winning this battle. Kylo helps his sister on her feet, silently, eyes linked in awe. They slowly walk towards the base again, ready to leave the doomed planet without even the need to talk about it. 

She stops only to remove the homing beacon Finn gave her, leaving it in the snow. Rey doesn’t need anyone save for her own flesh and blood, forever tied together by fate and an accursed lineage spawned many years ago on a desert planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank leoba for betaing and AlbaStarGazer for the precious suggestions!
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter <3 @persimonne666


End file.
